Take A Chance On Me
by Kat-D11
Summary: "So when you feel like trying again, reach out take my hand, see how great it can be, to fall in love with someone you can trust, who will never give up, cause you're all that she needs."
1. Chapter 1

**This will just be a short story that came to my head in between writing the other stories and listening to music. Please read and review :) Sadly I don't own Criminal Minds. The italic lyrics and title are from the song 'Take A Chance On Me' by JLS.**

* * *

><p><em>"You're so scared to fall in love 'cause you end up in the dust everytime, everytime. Now you see us all the same like our words are just a game, spinning lies, dirty lies."<em>

* * *

><p>It had been one year since Emily Prentiss had returned. One year since the team had found out she was alive. One year since Reid had fallen out with JJ, one year since Morgan had asked Emily to train with him, one year since Rossi's first wife had died. Conversely it was yet another year gone where JJ had ignored her feelings. It was yet another year where JJ had to act blissfully content with her role as the best friend. It was yet another year gone where Emily had no idea JJ was in love with her.<p>

"I found you the perfect man," Garcia squeals running into the bullpen towards the group of profilers.

"Which singleton are you talking to baby girl?" Morgan laughed out, "JJ? Emily?...Reid?" he smirked.

"I am not homosexual," Reid exclaimed, "Although gay individuals make up one to four percent of the population in most American Cities..." he started.

"Maybe you should move to the suburbs then!" Morgan smirked even more. "You might find yourself a woman."

"Enough children, enough," Garcia chided. "I'm talking to our gorgeous brunette!"

At that Emily choked on the sip of coffee, "W-What?" she coughed out.

"I've found the perfect man for you," the tech squealed again obviously excited. "Tall, brunette...absolutely gorgeous," she gushed. "Smart, loves books..."

"Sorry Pen, Reid's not my type," Emily teasingly taking another sip of her coffee and laughed at the flustered look on Reid's face.

"His name is _Dr_ Cooley. You have to go on a date with him," Garcia demanded ignoring her previous comment waving her pink, fluffy pen around.

"How exactly do you know this Dr Cooley?" JJ chimed in moving to perch on Emily's desk frowning. To others it could look like a frown of confusion. Realistically it was a frown at the whole topic. She knew she would have to listen to the brunette's love life, it was part of the best friend role but she never expected her other best friend to be the one to start it.

"He fixed my neighbour's son's appendix. He's a neonatal and pediatric surgeon. All he needs now is a beautiful wife and a family to make him happy...just like you need a husband and family too kitten. You two are perfect for each other," Penelope says turning back to Emily.

"Oh I don't think so!" JJ exclaimed before noticing everyone was staring at her. She blushed a little realising her thoughts had been voiced out loud. Pausing to gather her thoughts she looked briefly at the brunette who was eyeing her suspiciously, "Well come on Pen, you can't just marry us off!"

"Why not?" Garcia huffed crossing her arms over her chest, "You are all as bad as each other. I want to see some BAU babies and at this rate Jack is going to be reproducing before any of you do!"

"So who did you get for JJ then?" Emily asked trying not to laugh at the 'don't even go there' look from the blonde.

The tech glared at JJ, "She turned hers down within seconds. You know that detective from New Orleans?"

"Will LaMontange Jr," Emily asked surprised before starting to laugh.

"See, Emily gets it. Did you not hear his accent Pen? And he was so clingy. I can see our story now. I date him and it would be nice and then I'd get pregnant by accident, stay with him, probably won't want to marry him and the next thing I know I'm in a long-term no true spark of love relationship with a man that grew a beard while being given guilt trips, shouted at and crying because my son is ill and I'm on a case," she cringes imagining a life like that. "I want to be with someone that everyone looks at us and goes 'wow they're so happy and in love'. I want someone who loves and accepts everything about me. I want the one; my soul mate, not just settling for someone. He's a nice man but I don't want to settle," JJ explains before immediately thinking about the brunette next to her. "I know the person perfect for me is out there and I don't need you setting me up with anyone else."

Although Garcia was put out that JJ had turned her suitor down, she couldn't help but smile at the picture she had painted and prayed that her best friend would find that person. "Ok," she nodded before turning back to Emily, "So Dr Cooley? You haven't been in a relationship since...When _was_ your last relationship?"

"I...Well I haven't really had one for...The last one would be..." she trailed off knowing everyone knew who she was talking about. Ian Doyle. "I've dated people since then but they never go anywhere."

"Well this one will," Penelope said cheerfully. "You will date and fall in_love_ and you can thank me after the birth of your firstborn," she grinned cheekily.

The brunette put her coffee down on her desk, "Pen, I'm flattered really I am, but I'm perfectly fine as I am. Thank you so much for the offer though," she said sincerely before leaving to the restroom.

"What did I say?" the tech looked around the others confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter of the story. Please review :) I love hearing what you all are thinking! Don't worry I haven't forgotten the other stories.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I know you know there's something here but you can't get past the fear, I can help you make it clear."<em>

* * *

><p>JJ knew exactly what was wrong with Emily. She avoided love, relationships, the potential to have a partner like the plague. Even if she had no inclination to go on the date with the doctor, any talk of her love life had her running. Emily Prentiss was seen as the fearless one; the one that would rush into a dangerous situation, risk her own life without thinking to save someone. She would "kill" herself to protect her family from her enemy. She had the biggest heart the blonde had ever seen in anyone but when it came to sharing that heart there was a huge wall. This had only got worse since the Doyle event and it crushed her to see the woman she loved so closed off. Emily deserved to be loved, to have that special someone in that aspect of her life. The brunette needed someone to know everything about her, someone to love everything about her and to heal her lifelong wounds. JJ knew that Emily struggled to know who she truly was, with her past job and her family she was troubled but hid it. She couldn't see how truly amazing she was and that broke the blonde's heart.<p>

JJ quickly excused herself and headed to the bathroom after Emily. "Em?" she said softly into the restroom watching as the brunette turned to face her. "You don't have say yes you know," she teased trying to lighten the atmosphere in the room.

"I know," Emily laughed lightly. "I pity Reid surely he will be her next target."

"I'm sure she is already planning lessons for him on how to 'woo a woman' as we speak," JJ joked moving closer to Emily who was perched on a sink.

"I'm sure that Dr Cooley is a lovely guy but I'm just not interested. I'm perfectly happy being single," Emily said rather firmly increasing the awkward vibes in the room. "Plus I don't have room for any other men in my life, Sergio would get jealous," she teased trying to get back the previous mood.

"You don't need to be afraid," the blonde whispered softly. She didn't know what she was doing, but she couldn't stop herself. Deep down she was screaming at herself to stop, that this was the most stupid thing she had ever done, but it was something about the current situation and seeing Emily lost that just meant she couldn't.

Emily looked surprised, "Afraid? I'm not afraid of you JJ, why would I be afraid?"

JJ shook her head, "Not of me...of love."

"I'm...What? I'm not afraid of..."

"Yes you are and that's ok. It's understandable," she said moving to take the brunette's hands in her own, "But you don't have to be anymore."

Emily looked thoroughly confused, "I don't?"

"No," JJ whispered moving in a kissing her lightly on the lips.

The brunette profiler froze. JJ was kissing her in the BAU bathroom. JJ, her best friend, her work colleague was kissing her. Her brain was frantically trying to catch up as the blonde's lips moved against her own and she found herself getting lost in the moment. She moved to wrap her arms around JJ's thin waist pulling her in closer as JJ moved to run her hands through her hair.

When Emily didn't move, JJ's heart nearly stopped from the mortification. She was about to pull away and excuse herself before the tears poured down her cheeks from utter heartbreak when she felt the brunette's lips start to move against her own. When she was pulled in closer to her toned body the blonde nearly did a happy dance right then and there. Emily's lips were even softer than she had dreamed and even though they had been kissing for such a short time, the kiss was incredible. It blew her mind how they fitted so well together and in all the years she had been kissed, nothing would ever compare. She moaned into her lips running her hands through her dark brown hair.

"You two have been ages in...Oh my god!" Garcia's voice filled the restroom. "You're...I...What?" Penelope stuttered out as the two profilers broke apart in pure shock.

Before JJ could even try and calm the situation Emily was running out the restroom with a look of pure fear written across her face, "Em wait!" JJ shouted after her. "Emily!" But the brunette profiler didn't stop.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's short because I decided to split it. Please R&R, it means the world to know what you think :) Planning to do lots of writing over weekend so look out for my stories. Sadly I didn't write the song or own the show.**

* * *

><p>"<em>So when you feel like trying again, reach out take my hand see how great it could be. To fall in love with someone you can trust who will never give up cause you're all that she needs."<em>

* * *

><p>JJ launched forward towards the exit after the brunette but Garcia jumped in the way blocking her path. "What the hell was that?" the tech exclaimed, her voice filled with utter shock. "Are you on something? Have you been drinking? No, I know, it was a dare right?" sounding unconvinced. "You both decided to come in here and make out...for a dare...No! Experimentation! Everyone experiments, that's ok Jayje. It might be a little awkward for a while but..." Garcia rambled, her face full of confusion as she tried to unscramble what she witnessed in her head.<p>

"I'm in love with her Pen," JJ exclaimed trying to get past Penelope.

The tech gasps and grabs the profiler to stop her from moving around, "You what? You love her?"

The blonde sighs loudly, "More than anything in the world."

"But...But you can't get with Emily we have rules against that! What are you thinking Jayje!" Penelope berates.

"What am I thinking? What am I thinking?" JJ shouted, her features suddenly turning to anger. "It's not like I thought to myself 'you know what Jennifer lets fall in love with Emily today'. I couldn't control it Pen! It just happened...years ago! You have no idea what it's been like for me, no idea. Having to stand back and watch her from the sidelines, worry about her out in the field, watch her get hurt, be forced to leave and stop seeing her every day only to come back to what happened, see her nearly die, have to pretend she had, thinking she was never coming back to me...to us, only to have her back but be exactly where I started in the first place and through all that be head over heals in love with her."

"Jayje..." Garcia said softly watching her friend crack.

"No Pen. I love her and I don't know what came over me but I had to tell her, to show her that it was ok. It was ok to be afraid. To tell her that there are people that love her and aren't going to hurt her. There are people...me, there is me!" she stated tears now falling down her cheeks, "And I kissed her and she kissed me back Pen, she kissed me back. And then you came in and..."

"Go!" Garcia exclaimed pushing her friend towards the door, "Go find her."

"What?" JJ asked shocked.

"I didn't realise sugar. I'm still shocked and a little annoyed at myself for not noticing, but you love her that much is beyond obvious. So go! What are you waiting for?" the tech exclaimed smiling gleefully as JJ quickly wiped away her tears and through open the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's the weekend! Which means writing! :) Please review!**

* * *

><p>"Morgan!" JJ exclaimed running towards him while scanning the bullpen, "Where's Emily?"<p>

Morgan looked up from his desk and as soon as he saw her worried expression he himself got worried. As much as the Doyle event was in the past, they were all definitely more protective of each other. "Why what's wrong?" he said standing up.

The blonde immediately put her hands out, "No, no, nothing serious. I just did something that may have upset her and I want to check she's ok."

"She went into Rossi's office," Reid piped in not looking up from his paperwork.

"Thanks Spence," JJ yelled over her shoulder hurrying to his office.

Morgan opened and closed his mouth as he watched the blonde profiler run off up the stairs. He slumped back in his chair and picked up his pen, "Women!" he muttered as he started writing.

* * *

><p>JJ took a deep breath and lightly knocked on the door to Rossi's office. She knew Emily was the only one in there; Rossi was giving a lecture. There was no answer, not that she expected there to be. She slowly opened the door and peered inside. The brunette profiler was slumped at Rossi's desk, elbows resting on the wooden surface holding her face in her hands. "Emily," JJ whispered closing the door behind her.<p>

"I'm fine Jayje," Emily whispered so softly the blonde almost missed it.

JJ frowned stepping closer to the desk, "You don't look _fine_ to me."

"Please JJ just...," the brunette started.

"No, no we are going to talk. I didn't steal your pen, drink the last of the coffee or beat you at online Scrabble...I _kissed_ you Emily," JJ states, "I _kissed_ you...and you ran off."

Emily looked up at her friend, "What did you want me to do? Stay around for a chat? Garcia walked in and she...we shouldn't have done that. It's breaking the rules and..."

"What are you so afraid of?" JJ asked clearly frustrated. "It's just me!"

"Exactly JJ," Emily raised her voice, "It's you! You're my best friend! You're my work colleague! It's not right."

A silence filled the room. "Then why did you kiss me back?" JJ asked softly knowing if they shouted not only would she get nowhere with the brunette profiler but that others would hear them.

"I...I don't know," the brunette whispered lowering her head.

"You do!" JJ exclaimed losing all composure within seconds, "You do know! You got lost in that kiss just like I did. For once you got past the fear and followed your heart. You followed what _you wanted_. If I was so repulsive you would have pushed me off but you didn't...you pulled me_ closer_!"

"Please JJ, don't," Emily's voice cracking as tears poured down her cheeks.

The blonde moved around the desk and took Emily's hands in her own forcing her to turn to face her, "Just...Just take a chance on me...please."

"I c-can't," she whispered shaking her head, "I can't."

JJ dropped her hands and stepped back from the brunette. In that moment her heart broke as her own tears poured down her cheeks. She took a deep breath and quickly wiped away her tears, "No...I know you want this! You're just too afraid," she stated firmly. "You can _trust_ me. I'm not going to hurt you, not intentionally. I can show you what a proper relationship is." She moved to the door, placing her hand on the handle she turned around to look at Emily, "I'm not giving up because I _love_ you Emily. I _love_ you!"

Hearing JJ's words Emily lifted her head as the door closed leaving her alone again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter :) I'm writing as quickly as I can - lot to juggle but next to update Just Breathe and then I'm Not Okay - I'll take turns! :) Please read and review! :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>You give 100% but you've never seen a cent. They're so blind, they're so blind."<em>

* * *

><p>Emily had avoided JJ for two weeks now and it was killing her. Deep down she knew it wouldn't be that easy. As a profiler she knew trust had to be earned. Yes, she had earnt it as a best friend but romantically; to give someone control of your mind, body and soul; your heart. She knew she didn't have Emily's trust with that yet. JJ had made her intentions perfectly clear and she had confessed her love now she needed to prove it. Emily had never been on the romantic side of her affections before and she obviously needed to take charge. Who was she kidding thinking the brunette would turn around, loose all her fears and come to her? And if she was going to do that surely the blonde had waited long enough for that possibility to become a reality?<p>

"Penelope Garcia! What did you do?" JJ exclaimed into her phone as she stared open mouthed at the room in front of her.

"You said you needed to woo our brunette beauty so I thought I'd help you out," Garcia replied cheerily.

"Exactly _woo_ Pen, not fuck!" JJ stated walking into the room and putting her go-bag down by the enormous King size bed.

"Sex equals vulnerability Pumpkin. You make love to her in that bed and she'll open up like a flower in Spring...from what I saw in the BAU restroom once she gets going she doesn't need much convincing!" the tech smirked.

"We are on a case!" the blonde exclaimed, "I can't do that on a case. Professionalism is key to our job and even if I wanted to, there is no way she would do it. She's been avoiding me for weeks," JJ sighed sitting on the bed.

"Well she can't avoid you tonight my love. This is the perfect opportunity to strike," Garcia chimed in. "If you want I can send in..."

"Don't you dare! I don't need your 'chocolate hunk'" she imitated, "to come in here to give me tips. I'm a grown woman I can handle..." she stopped immediately as she heard the key in the door, "Gotta go!" she said hanging up the phone and throwing it across the room at her bag as Emily walked into the room. "Hi," JJ whispered softly.

The brunette looked up at the blonde perched on the end of an extremely large bed, "What is that?"

"What?" JJ asked before realising what she was looking at, "Oh...er...a double bed?"

"I know that JJ, I mean why have we got one?" Emily stated angrily moving to put down her go-bag next to JJ's.

"It wasn't me if that's what you're thinking," JJ said defensively. It had been weeks since Emily actually spoke to her and now she finally was only to be shouted at.

"Have you called the front desk to change it?" the brunette asked striding to the phone.

"No, I've only just got here...and is being in a double bed with me really that horrific in your eyes?" she asked raising her voice.

"Under the circumstances..."

"Under the circumstances? That we kissed, I told you I loved you and you have been ignoring me for weeks? Give me a break Emily I'm not a child. I can remain professional or do you think I'm going to molest you in your sleep as well?" JJ glared at the brunette her arms folded across her chest.

"Well, no...just I...it's fine," Emily replied nervously, "Do you mind if I take the first shower?"

JJ stood up off the bed, "You spent all day at a crime scene and a coroner's office of course not," she smiled kindly at her. "I love you but even I have my limits," she laughed cheekily.

Emily smiled awkwardly at her, "Right," she whispered before disappearing into the restroom.

The blonde profiler moved to get out her reading book and sighed as she sat on the bed waiting for Emily to reappear. At least she hadn't completely dismissed the 'love' comment and told her to shut up or started a fight or ignored it completely.

After a while the restroom door opened with a flood of steam pouring out followed by a wet Emily wearing an incredibly short towel. JJ's mouth fell open, she moved the book up to stop her from staring but there was no luck. She couldn't help it, to her the brunette was stunning and at that very moment all she wanted to do was throw her towel to the ground and throw her on the bed. As Emily moved to put on her pyjamas she caught a view in the mirror she wouldn't forget in a hurry, Emily's topless body. Her full breasts filled her imagination with all the things she wished she could do with them, she saw the scar on her abdomen that Doyle caused. But it was a different mark on the profiler's skin that caught her attention next. Over her right breast on her chest was a mark, a scar, which she had never seen before. Before she could get a better look Emily had put on her top and shorts and turned around.

"Erm...JJ?" Emily started hesitantly a blush filling her cheeks, "The restroom's free."

JJ jumped realising she had been caught checking her out, "Right," she said moving to get off the bed, "Sorry." She blushed herself as she moved to enter the restroom, PJs in hand, ready to shower.

When she reappeared the room was darkened except for Emily's bedside light. The brunette profiler was sat in the double bed reading. JJ smiled lightly to herself. To her this was so perfect. Her mind filled with ideas of Emily as her wife just sitting in bed reading as she joined her. She slipped into the bed and lay there in silence looking at the ceiling. After a long moment she broke it, "The boyfriends you've had...they were all blind and incredibly stupid you know."


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this is extremely short, but the next chapter will be JJ's big moment so I split it :) Back to work now but I'm determined to try and write - even if it's small chapters :) Please review :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Cause I'm looking at your face and the world's a better place in your eyes...lovely eyes<em>."

* * *

><p>At JJ's words Emily dropped the book she was reading and turned to look at her, "What?"<p>

The blonde turned on her side, resting her head on her hand to face the brunette profiler, "Any man that loved you and lost you made a huge mistake. A stupid, stupid mistake. When I have you it's going to be forever."

"Please JJ, can we just...," Emily started but JJ quickly cut her off placing her finger over her mouth, shaking her head and moving to sit up.

The blonde profiler grabbed Emily's hands and looked her straight in the eyes, "No Emily, I know deep down you like me too. I know you do, otherwise you would have told me straight. You don't see it, what I see but I'll show you exactly what you mean to me and how amazing you are...I have a plan," she smirked.

Emily raised her eyebrow at her, "A plan?"

"Yep," JJ said simply, quickly leaning forward pecking her softly on the lips before she could protest. She moved to lie back down, "Night...Love you."

The brunette profiler sat there looking stunned.

"You have the most beautiful eyes you know," JJ said yawning, "I could get lost in them forever," she whispered before sleep finally caught up with her.

Still confused to what had just happened a tiny smile formed in the side of Emily's lips before she put the book down, turned the light off and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"_I know you know there's something here but you can't get past the fear, I can help you make it clear."_

* * *

><p>"You can help but turning heads knocking them dead, dropping like flies around you," Morgan sang in Emily's ear as she worked on a case at her desk.<p>

"She's ignoring you Morgan," Reid stated.

"Really g-man? Considering I'd just started the second verse and she hasn't reacted to me I honestly hadn't noticed," Morgan replied rolling his eyes as he moved back to his desk. "Who knew Jayje had it in her...You could be my it girl, baby you're the shhh girl, lovin' you could be a crime, crazy how we fit girl, this is it girl, give me 25 to life, I just wanna rock all night long and put you in the middle of my spotlight, you could be my it girl, you're my biggest hit girl," he continued to sing loudly towards Emily while flicking through a file. He slammed the file shut and looked over at the brunette profiler, "Come on Princess, Jennifer Jareau serenaded you last night at a bar in front of the whole team. You are her 'It girl'...you must have something to say about it?" Morgan said obviously frustrated by Emily's silence on the matter.

"She was drunk," Emily shrugged simply.

* * *

><p>JJ sighed heavily slumping in a chair in Garcia's lair, "She thinks I was drunk...Pen are you listening to me?"<p>

"I did say you should have pole danced instead," Garcia smirked.

JJ glared at the tech and hit her playfully, "Right cause I'd look amazing sliding down a pole."

"Many a guy would think so yes," Garcia laughed.

The blonde profiler rolled her eyes, "I'm not interested in any guys. I'm not interested in anyone else...just Emily." She sighed.

Garcia stopped what she was doing and turned in her chair to face the frustrated blonde. "Maybe...look I really don't want to say this kitten, but maybe...maybe she's just not interested."

JJ immediately shook her head, "No, she is. I know she is." She saw Garcia about to protest, "I tell her I love her openly, I sang at her, I kissed her in the BAU bathroom, I told her I was going to fight for her," she listed off, "If she really didn't like me, she would have told me to stop, she has but not aggressively...or moved departments. Instead she just pretends it's not happening. I know she wants me, she's just scared to make that jump."

* * *

><p>"She wasn't drunk," Reid stated confidently. "She had been planning to do that for days. She was terrified all night."<p>

Morgan nodded, "Princess our ex-_media liaison_ gave herself stage fright to do that for you. She may have had a drink for courage but she was definitely not drunk."

"Can we just work please?" Emily sighed returning to the file in front of her.

* * *

><p>"I'm not giving up. I knew it wasn't going to be easy. Time for plan B," JJ stood rising from her seat with determination. "Emily Elizabeth Prentiss is going to be mine!"<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

"_So when you feel like trying again, reach out take my hand see how great it could be. To fall in love with someone you can trust who will never give up cause you're all that she needs."_

* * *

><p>The next morning Emily came face to face with a small wrapped parcel. She frowned, picked it up and flicked over the label, <em>I love everything about you<em>. She immediately knew who it was from; she could recognize that handwriting anywhere.

She had been surprised that nothing further had been said at work about JJ's singing performance; not even the blonde herself had said anything. The brunette thought maybe she had given up, which she thought was for the best. She had had feelings for Jennifer Jareau for years. She had hidden them away and was determined to stand strong and not act on them. She adamantly believed JJ could do better than her. She was scarred not only mentally but physically from her past. They were just so different. They were friends. They worked together. If it went wrong it could ruin their lives and the teams. If it went wrong she didn't think she would be able to come back from it, and everything in her life seemed to go wrong. JJ didn't truly love her, she just couldn't.

Slowly opening the parcel she was surprised to a CD. Knowing she was going to have to move if she didn't want to be late and to miss most of the traffic she ran down to her SUV. Starting the car Emily put the CD in the player and before she knew it she was listening to the very song JJ had sung at her only recently. She glanced at the CD cover while waiting at a traffic light. _I love how you insist on listening to something every time you drive to work. Luckily you have good taste!_ Emily couldn't help but smile. She did, it relaxed her and cleared her head for a new day. She didn't think anyone knew that or even noticed. Apparently JJ had.

Hurrying into the bullpen she was surprised to see no one there. She glanced around the room, frowned and moved over to her desk only to come face to face with yet another parcel. _I love everything about you_, the label standing out as clear as day. She slowly put her go bag down and picked up the parcel. She opened it to reveal bags of her favourite coffee and a new coffee mug. She had broken her work one yesterday in the break room. How did JJ know about that though? No one had seen her drop it or heard her. She smiled at the thoughtfulness of the gift reading the tag inside. _I love that you love coffee as much as me. I didn't even know that was possible!_ Perhaps the blonde hadn't given up after all and for some reason that thought gave Emily relief.

Emily moved to open her first case file and frowned glancing at her watch. Where the hell was everyone? She picked up her new mug and walked to get her first coffee fix of the day. She glanced up at the conference room just to double check as well as her phone...nothing. If she was needed they would find her surely? The coffee was hot; someone had been here to use it. She was getting thoroughly confused when out of the corner of her eye she spotted another parcel with yet the same label on the front, _I love everything about you_. Taking a sip of her coffee and moaning at how good it felt, she put down her mug and picked up the parcel. Looking around to see if anyone was watching her she opened it and smiled when she came face to face with a travel chess set and the latest book on Kurt Vonnegut. _I love that you're a nerd. You're the only one that can give Reid a run for his money. Plus you're one hot nerd!_ She smirked at the last comment and inside she felt her heart warm. She had always had an issue with her nerd status. She hid it. She could fall people for days but it always came out and put people off. She could mention one thing and suddenly loose the person completely, in both a conversation and physically. JJ was the first person to acknowledge that they found it a likeable trait about her romantically.

Grabbing the parcel and gifts and her mug she headed back to her desk. There right in front of her eyes was a label and parcel, _I love everything about you_. "Ok enough now guys!" she shouted looking around the room. "JJ?" she called out before frowning yet again at the deserted bullpen and total silence. It was definitely not there before, she thought to herself. She had opened the case file before she got her coffee and it was sitting on top of it. Surely she would have noticed someone?

She picked up the box, opened it and found a packet of Sergio's all time favourite cat treats. How on earth did JJ know this? She had been at her apartment several times but had she been playing that close attention to the things in Emily's life. She was amazed. _I love your heart. You have the biggest heart. You care for and protect everyone you love. Sergio is just one hell of a lucky fella!_ She had 'died' to protect the ones she loved, but wouldn't anyone do that for family? She did see Sergio as her own child, she thought. Not in a creepy way, and she hoped not in a cat-lady way, but she wanted a family more than anything and Sergio was the closest companion outside of work she got to that. Wow, that is one depressing thought, she thought turning her chair to find a plant on it. _I love everything about you_ written neatly around the plant pot.

She picked it up to look at it. _Hibiscus: refined beauty. You are beautiful. __Every scar__, every freckle, every part of your body, everything about you is beautiful. Never ever doubt that!...Water me please!_ Emily laughed looking down at the soil. It was rather dry. So typical of JJ not to water it, she had a thing for killing plants. She really thinks I'm beautiful? She had never seen herself like that, ever. Compared to JJ she was nothing, Jennifer Jareau's beauty blew any other competitor apart. She had always been more boisterous, tough, and stoic. Women like JJ were feminine and angelic, with her long blonde her, slim womanly figure and stunning blue eyes. Beautiful was never a word she would ever describe herself as. JJ on the other hand wow was she beautiful. Every scar had been underlined. Had JJ seen her scars? She hated them. Not only were they ugly but they represented a part of her life, a man burned into her body forever. Every time she saw them she saw him. She saw what she went through, which was only secondary to what she put her family through. JJ really thought everything about her was beautiful.

Walking to add some water to the plant she started to feel emotional. She had tried so hard to keep JJ at a distance. She had tried so hard to keep her behind a wall, yet somehow she had managed to get past it. She could feel JJ's plan hitting home and it nerved her.

Turning and walking back to the bullpen holding the plant pot in her hands she stopped abruptly, her breathe hitching in her throat, as she came face to face with Jennifer Jareau standing next to her desk. "Jennifer," Emily whispered out.

Silently the blonde walked over to the brunette and took the plant off her placing it down on the nearest desk. She turned reached into her pocket, pulled out a tiny black box and slowly got down on one knee.

Emily's mouth fell open, her heart stopped and she froze looking down at the blonde before her.

JJ stared deeply into the brunette's eyes showing every emotion she felt for her. She was so head over heels in the love the woman in front of her there was no doubt in her head that this was the right thing to do. She would do anything for the woman in front of her. She would go to the ends of the Earth for her. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with her as her wife. She wanted a family with her. She wanted her. She opened the engagement ring and held it out to the love of her life in front of her. "Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, I love everything about you. I always have and always will. Will you do me the greatest honour and consent to be my wife?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh god I can't look," Garcia exclaimed watching the screen between her fingers.

Strauss leaned over the tech's chair watching JJ get on one knee before the brunette, "How long have they been dating?"

Penelope turned her head awkwardly to glance back at their boss. Her lair had never been so packed full of people...Straus, Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, Reid and any rookie agent that had got in the way of the blonde. JJ had planned this down to the last detail. She had spoken to Strauss, who surprisingly in the last years had turned out to be nice, and Hotch about her plan. As long as they remained professional there was no problem, if not transferral was on the table. The blonde profiler had made sure everyone knew what was happening and then forced the group into the tech's lair to hide. "They haven't!"

"They haven't dated?" Strauss asked looking around at everyone thoroughly confused.

Morgan shook his head, "They have been dancing around each other since they met...JJ just suddenly had enough and kissed her in the restroom, Emily panicked and Jayje has been trying to fight for her ever since."

"Right," Strauss said not sounding any less confused.

"That girl definitely has balls," a random young agent chimed in.

"Technically JJ is of the female sex, therefore..."Reid started.

Morgan patted him on the shoulder, "G-man, it's an expression," he muttered as they all moved forward to look at the screen.

* * *

><p>Emily was frozen. She stared at the ring in disbelief. Was this really happening? The question from JJ's mouth flew through the air hitting her ears like a sledgehammer to the head. She felt everything in her body stop, her breathing, her heart, her speech, her mind.<p>

The blonde remained kneeling staring at the brunette and slowly started to panic. She wasn't replying. She wasn't replying.

* * *

><p>"Has the screen frozen?" Rossi asked Garcia.<p>

"No," the tech whimpered, "Emily's just not replying." She could see the panic on JJ's face, the tech's own tears starting to fall down her face, "If she says no it will break her."

"If she says no I'll break her," Morgan growled. He loved his best friend more than anything. He knew Emily loved JJ. This was her moment and if she didn't take it he knew she would regret it forever.

* * *

><p>The silence in the bullpen could be cut with a knife. JJ now had tears pouring down her cheeks as she bowed her head. Maybe she really had read the situation completely wrong. She was about to close the velvet ring box and stand up off the floor when her ears caught the sound of the tiniest whisper coming from the brunette's lips. She raised her head quickly to look at the woman in front of her through her tears.<p>

"Y-Yes," Emily whispered again slowly finding her voice through the shock, her own tears streaming down her face.

"Yes?" JJ asked in disbelief.

The brunette cleared her throat, "Y-yes...yes I'll...I'll marry you." Before she could register what was happening, the blonde was launching at her and bringing her into a passionate kiss. A moan escaped her lips as JJ's slipped her tongue into her mouth, their tongues duelling together.

When breathing became a necessity JJ pulled back and rested her forehead on Emily's breathing heavily. She slowly took out the ring from the box, throwing the empty box behind her, picking up the brunette's left hand and slowly sliding the ring on her finger. She bought up the hand to her mouth kissing the ring situated happily on her _fiancée's _finger.

"I love you," Emily whispered for the first time, finally being totally honest to her feelings; her heart full of love for the blonde beauty before her.

JJ laughed through her happy tears the words being perfection as she felt her heart warm filling deep into her soul. She moved forward again to take Emily into another passionate kiss her arms wrapping around her waist pulling her body into her own. They got lost in the kiss putting all their years of desire into it; JJ's hand moving automatically to the brunette's ass.

"Attention my BAU beauties," the bullpen filled with Garcia's voice over the PA system as Emily jumped, "As happy as we all are for our favourite couple...we really don't want to be stuck in this small room with our bosses watching your office porn."


	10. Chapter 10

JJ laughed at the sudden and very Garcia-like announcement from the PA system. She turned around still chuckling to look at her fiancée. She frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Bosses!" Emily exclaimed holding up her ring into the blonde's face, "We...we can't get married!"

The blonde's face fell, "What! Why not?"

"They will never let it happen and then we have to break up and we all know what happens if our team are broken up and we'll get put somewhere else and we'll get miserable and everyone will be miserable and we both know what it's like to be shipped off and miserable..." a soft pair of lips suddenly halted her ramble.

"I've sorted it," JJ whispered.

Emily raised an eyebrow at her, "You've sorted it? Just like that?"

"Just like that," the blonde smirked.

The brunette paused, "How?"

"Turns out Hotch and Morgan have some beef on our boss that made her a little more open to the idea," JJ continued to smirk. "And I happen to know a_ lot_ of people that would kill for a good story."

Emily's mouth fell open and she leaned forward, "What do you know?"

The blonde shook her head as she heard footsteps walking quickly towards the bullpen, "Oh no, nope that's confidential."

The brunette pouted, "Oh come on!" she called after JJ as she walked away. "We're supposed to tell each other everything. What's yours is mine and all that."

"I haven't married your ass yet," JJ called before being hugged in a tight congratulatory hug from Garcia.

"You did it!" the tech said excitedly.

Morgan smacked Emily on the ass grinning cheekily, "That sexy behind is finally off the shelf."

The brunette whipped around and glared at him.

"Damn right it is, it's now my behind," JJ grinned back.

Morgan chuckled, "Girl, not just her behind, now you own the whole package!"

"Ok, ok," Emily groaned irritated, "I'm not an object, I'm not some...some...car."

JJ laughed, "I dunno Em, I definitely plan on taking you for a drive."

"Jennifer!" the brunette exclaimed, "Enough!"

"Make sure to try out the headlights Jayje, give them a little flash once you've started her up," Garcia laughed out.

"Then you find that biting point," Morgan laughed.

"I hope you serviced your engine Emily," Reid stated walking over to the join the group.

The brunette's mouth fell open at his comment while JJ, Morgan and Garcia continued to laugh. Was he actually joining in and understanding the banter?

"What?" Reid asked looking her confused, "You said it needed a service"

Apparently not. She had said that the other day. Emily rolled her eyes at the group now crying with laughter, grabbed her now cold coffee and headed towards the break room.

JJ quickly moved to grab her from behind wrapping her arms around her middle and kissing her neck, "I'm just teasing you baby."

"I know," Emily smiled, turning in her arms and kissing her fiancee on the cheek before walking away, "Just now you'll have to make do with your own gear stick and not mine," she winked before disappearing.

Morgan laughed at the look of JJ's face before moving to sit as his desk.

"Is she serious?" the blonde asked stunned. Praying to any god that she wasn't. She had been waiting years to make love to that woman.

Garcia walked up to the profiler and patted her shoulder, "I'll buy you same batteries when I grab lunch...just in case," she smirked, laughing again before walking off herself.

* * *

><p>The team had arranged drinks to celebrate JJ and Emily's engagement and JJ was running late. She got home and started to smile at the thought that tonight could be the first proper night she spends with the brunette. However, that then made her incredibly nervous which in turn made her panic about her outfit, then the cab was delayed and there was traffic...eventually she made it. She couldn't wait to see Emily again. It was like they had been together forever; there banter, flirtness and feelings all pouring out again. It was like their rough patch had never happened. She knew it would take Emily I while to get open with her emotionally, but she was more than worth the wait. Now they were engaged and there was a lot to sort out, but more significantly she couldn't stand to be apart from her.<p>

Entering the bar she ignored the typical hungry looks her way from certain red blooded males and spotted Garcia drinking a very pink cocktail at the table.

"There you are!" the tech exclaimed happily. "And you look incredible!" she said in awe as JJ blushed.

"So do you Pen," JJ smiled sitting down at the table saying hi to Reid, Rossi and Hotch. She frowned, "Where's my fiancee?"

Garcia pointed over in the distance, "Dancing with my gorgeous chocolate hunk...Just look at the way he moves!"

The blonde turned to look in the direction she was pointing and saw Emily dancing very seductively with Morgan. She immediately felt her body wash full of jealousy and lust. Not jealously over Morgan, she knew they were best friends and there was nothing in it, but jealously over the fact she wished it was her. And now it can be, she thought extatically as she made her way over to the dancing couple. "May I take over?" JJ asked Morgan cheekily.

"Why of course," Morgan smirked back, "Never say no to a bit of girl on girl."

JJ playfully slapped him on the arm before pulling the brunette into her body and swaying with her to the music, "I missed you," she whispered leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips.

The brunette smiled widely, "Is that so Agent Jareau?" she grinned.

The blonde leaned into kiss her heatedly, "And your lips...I definitely missed those."

"Oh really?" Emily drawled seductively. She leaned forward to whisper hotly into the blonde's ear, "Maybe we can put them to good use?"

JJ gulped at the images running through her head, she pulled back from the brunette, grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the table. "Sorry guys but we're outta here," JJ said quickly reaching to grab their purses.

"But you only just got here!" Garcia exclaimed in shock.

"I'm sorry Pen, but I have my priorities," JJ grinned out pulling the stunned and smirking brunette towards the exit.

"Enjoy the ride!" Morgan yelled as the couple disappeared through the exit. He knew tomorrow morning they were going to be incredibly tired.


	11. Chapter 11

**So readers this is the last chapter of this story - don't cry :P! BUT I have a sequel up my sleeve and will be published after this...This is the story of them getting together but our favourite couple missed a lot of years together so in their catch up, things are going to get a little crazy...**

* * *

><p>JJ and Emily walked hand in hand into the bullpen the next morning, a little later than normal. They immediately spot Garcia perched on Emily's desk smiling smugly at them.<p>

"From the satisfied look on your faces you definitely did the nasty," Morgan jeered.

"More than once," Penelope winked at them, "And about time! I know for a fact some of Jayje's parts where turning blue."

"Penelope!" JJ exclaimed glaring at her.

"Prentiss," Hotch called from the walkway before entering his office.

The blonde chastely kissed Emily on the lips before the brunette took off after Hotch. JJ couldn't help but smile lovingly watching her leave.

"Oh boy, you're so going to struggle with the professional bargain," Morgan stated flicking through a case at his desk.

"I have no choice but to cope," JJ stated pointedly.

The tech quickly grabbed her best friend's hand and pulled her all the way to her office. She shoved her into a chair and handed her a coffee, "Spill."

"Spill what?" the blonde said nonchalantly taking a sip of her coffee.

"Last night, after you left...details...go," Penelope stated quickly sitting in her chair.

"We got in a taxi..." JJ started.

The tech waved her hand sipping her coffee, "Don't care about that...skip to the good part...did you?"

"Have sexy time?" the profiler laughed. She raised an eyebrow, "What do you think?"

Garcia squealed, "And...How was it?"

"Awesome, amazing, out of this world," the blonde couldn't help gush, "She blew my mind."

"That bad huh?" the tech laughed. "Did you talk...about how it will work?"

JJ frowned, "Why wouldn't it work?"

Penelope shook her head, "No, I mean details...living arrangements, the wedding, kids...the future."

The blonde nodded finally in understanding, "We talked about living together but we both agreed we need to get used to being a couple first. I mean we haven't dated and are suddenly engaged."

"Though you practically have dated all these years," Garcia stated sipping her coffee. "Right?"

JJ paused, "In a way yes, but Emily is so guarded there is still a lot I don't know about her and vice versa. I know it will take a while to get used to this. I know she struggles. At the moment she runs hot and cold and I don't take offense to that. After I proposed she was very loving and open. She was the same throughout the evening, and then this morning she had a bit of a panic. While I know she loves me, she still has to get over her fears and that won't happen just because I put a ring on her finger." The blonde paused, "It will take time but I know we'll get there."

"You just have to be patient with her," Garcia stated patting her friend on the knee. "You are made for each other. You'll get your dream life with her Pumpkin I know you will."


End file.
